


【本马达】Courage（勇气）

by styja



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, In this universe Ben is a model and Matt is a painter, M/M, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 模特本 x 漫画家呆





	1. Chapter 1

英俊的面孔和高大魁梧的身躯蓦然靠近。

这一切发生地如此毫无预兆，让Matt一时间呆愣在地。他的笔尖仍然停留在画布上，他的视线仍然聚焦在那个朝他走来的男人身上，他的脑袋却像当机一样对眼前的一切完全反应不过来。

然后，Matt的视野突然变得模糊。那个男人，那个叫Ben的模特，他就这样伸手将Matt的眼镜取了下来。

当Matt适应突然变差的视力的时候，他发现Ben已经靠得太近了，近过Matt所设想过的任何距离，近地让他的脸就那么直截了当蹭的一下红了……

***

Matt第一次遇到Ben已经是好几年前。

当时他刚出版了他的第一本漫画单行本——一本三个小故事组成的集字。

也许就像别人说的，他的运气真的很好。那一年，评选规则改变，将单期故事彻底从中短篇中分离出来作为一个新的组别进行甄选。于是，Matt得以避开一群业内大手，并且在新组别里拿到了漫画新人奖。

于是，他也得到了参观A社工作室的机会，并且最后和这个漫画界数一数二的出版社签订了他的第一份漫画连载的合同。

那是在他怀揣着新合同以及对未来的全新期许的时候。他太高兴了，甚至走路都有一些轻飘飘起来，然后就在他转过拐角的时候冷不丁地撞上一堵肉墙。

好痛啊！你走路不看的吗？

Matt心里这么呐喊者，然而只是像蚊子一般哼了两声。他不太擅长和陌生人交际——他们说他有些腼腆，他把这个称作是有教养。大部分的时候，Matt的脾气很好，好到让人有些怀疑。对此Matt很少去思考为什么他会这么好脾气，他所知道的是，在他非常年幼的时候，他并不是一个乖小孩。他小时候经常打架，但是当你拥有一个严格的、并且聪明到家，无论如何都争论不过的母亲，而那个母亲恰好又是一个研究怎样教养小孩的专家的时候，你就会知道什么叫做软硬不吃，什么叫做道高一尺魔高一丈神仙妈妈高百丈。

“啊！抱歉抱歉，我没注意到。”

很好。没注意到。 

Matt坐在地上，将散落在一边的合同收拢到手里，头也没抬地想那一定是一个讨人厌的家伙，仗着自己长得高大就看不起人。

一只手突然出现在眼前。手指修长，指节也不突出，总而言之一看就知道是一双灵活而且优雅、令人羡慕的双手。从指节的长度来看，想必这个人的骨架非常伸展，再加上身高，恐怕站在人群里相当突出。

“你还好吧？” 

Matt本来打算自己爬起来，但是好巧不巧刚才摔倒在地的时候不小心扭了一下，只能心不甘情不愿地搭一把手才挣扎了两下站了起来。

然后……

他没有发火，也没有给那个撞到他的人一记眼刀。他抬起头，望着那个高大的男人，愣了半晌，最后有一些语无伦次地说自己没事，很好，不用担心。

“原来你在这儿！我说怎么一眨眼就不见了。”

“哎？你的脚怎么了？崴……” 

“没有啊！”Matt佯装轻松，拽着编辑的胳膊往边上走，“我有些关于连载的问题正想问……”一边说着，一边偷偷往方才撞到他的人那边瞟，看到那人正瞪着自己又立刻移开视线。

Matt不知道自己这是怎么了。原本他就算不抱怨几句，也至少给那个一个脸色看看。虽然他是平日里要么宅在家里，要么宅在书店里，要么宅在画室里，要么宅在……管它什么地方的宅男，但是都说宅男必备两项技能——键盘攻击、白眼杀人。更何况他是一个漫画家，凭借他的洞察力，眼刀应该要比普通人更厉害才是。微微颔首，眼神冰冷，没有情绪，不为所动，就像之前那部很受欢迎的动作片里那个失忆特工一样，一看就是狠角色。

但他什么招数都没有使出来。

相反的，Matt觉得自己好像受到了对方的精神攻击……不对！是精神污染。那个男人大刺刺直勾勾地看着他，眼神倒是不太像怀有抱歉，倒是满怀敌意好像随时要扑上来一样。诚然自己方才脚步是有点轻飘飘，但是拐角后面是楼梯！那个男人下楼难道不应该靠右走，而不是靠左贴着墙吗？为什么那人表现地仿佛随时会伸出手来，也许下一秒就该掐住自己的脖子了。

几秒钟之后，那个男人就已经在Matt的漫画世界里得到了一个超级反派的角色。可是该死的，那个反派不管从哪个角度来说都长得既高又帅，有着迷人的深色眼睛和性感的下巴，宽肩窄腰，仿佛就跟画里面走出来一样。要不是那人的眼神，Matt一定会将正义英雄的制服画在那张脸下面，甚至给这个角色安排一个画面正中间的位置。

“Matt你确定没事吗？你的表情怎么瞬息万变的？发烧了吗？你怎么突然脸色有点发红？”

编辑无心的话语一下子戳到Matt的弱点上。

不！Matt绝不会承认那个男人除了眼神以外从各方面都完美符合自己的审美观，也不会承认方才那静滞的几秒钟里，他的心漏跳了两拍。

他现在不需要这个，至少，就那男人凶神恶煞的眼神来说，他就绝对不会成为自己想要谈话甚至认识的对象。他现在需要的是集中精神，然后好好地把他的第一部连载做好，他需要的是来自编辑的专业建议，而不是将时间浪费在讨论好不好，有没有发烧这种事情上。

正当Matt深吸一口气故作镇定想要不动声色地赶紧离开这个地方的时候，编辑的下一句话差点让他又摔了一跤。

“哦，你是不是有点在意那个人？”编辑一边望着Matt身后的方向一边说，“那个大个子叫Ben，是个模特。别担心他人很和善的，只是有时候看起来不容易靠近。”

Matt已经记不清当时他具体是怎么和编辑说的，以及又语无伦次说了多少。在他的脑海里，只有一个印象清晰明了，就是他肯定表达了并不想知道那个男人的名字。

如果当时的编辑今天也在工作室的话，Matt很确信自己还是会这么说——尤其是当那只手又毫无预警地伸过来，甚至还无礼地将自己的眼镜拿走的时候。

***


	2. Chapter 2

Ben抓住Matt的手腕，将一脸懵逼的漫画家拉进怀里，然后就像他打定主意要做的那样吻了上去。

Matt的唇比Ben想象的更柔软，带着清爽的气息，像是新鲜的薄荷叶。

漫画家手里的画笔掉落下来，在斑驳老旧的木地板上添了一朵新的红花。

Matt并没有推开Ben，甚至如果排除那楞滞的几秒钟，Ben没有感觉到一丝抗拒。这是个好兆头，Ben一边想一边试探地舔了舔那双他想了有相当一段时间的唇瓣。但这一次，对方退缩了。

Ben看着那双蓝眼睛。不知是灯光的缘故，或是纯粹的错觉，Ben觉得那双眼睛里染了一些水汽，在那底下，有惊讶但没有厌恶，有迷茫但没有恐惧。Ben想起了很久以前从一本书上看到的一句话，然后再次向前跨了一步，带着决心和热情，有点咄咄逼人。

他再一次吻住Matt，凭着自己人高马大的优势，一手紧紧扣在漫画家后脑勺上，一手则搂着对方的腰，迫使那个比自己身形小了整整一圈的人紧紧贴在自己身上。Ben不愿意再等了，他觉得自己浪费了太多时间。他早就应该照那本书里说的去做。他不是一个有耐心的人，他想要知道答案，不管结果是好是坏，都远好过在踌躇中将勇气耗尽。

在这件事上，他已经够不像自己了。

***

Ben是一个平面模特，有时候也会接一些来自游戏工作室或者画家设计师个人的活计，去给他们当人体参考。Ben有着英俊的脸庞和傲人的身高，更重要的是，经过适当锻炼的躯体线条凌厉，肩宽平，腰胯窄，腿直长。用别人的话说就是天生的衣服架子。

虽说这些工作收入并不算高，但是却非常符合Ben想要的自由生活。再加上他本就是一个漫画迷和游戏迷，因此也很乐意去给一些游戏工作室以及画家当模特。

Ben第一次见到Matt已经是很久以前。那一定超过三年了，因为Ben从不会去刻意记忆超过三年以上的日子。

说“见”其实并不确切。因为Ben第一次看到的，其实是Matt的照片。

那是一篇登在一本漫画迷内部刊物上的文章，介绍了几个新晋漫画家，只有每个月订购五本漫画，并且缴纳了活动年费的漫画迷才能收到那本刊物。在那个月，Ben刚好也买了刊登着Matt处女作的期刊。那是一个分成上下两期的小故事，大约是讲一个单亲父亲买了一座废弃动物园然后重新开张营业的故事。原本这种既没有超级英雄，又没有神魔怪物的故事是无法吸引Ben的眼球的，但是不知为什么，这个心灵鸡汤般的故事触动了Ben，他被那些文字间透着的温馨氛围狠狠地感动了一把，并且漫画清爽柔和的画风也和故事基调非常般配，给阅漫无数的Ben留下深刻印象。

因此当漫迷内部刊物上登出了作者照片的时候，Ben一下子就记住了那张脸。

Ben第二次见到Matt是在一个地方漫展上。

那时候，Matt已经入围了那一年的新人奖。这个荣誉对于漫画家来说就像是演员得到了奥斯卡提名。然后作为热门新人的Matt以创作者的身份在那个漫展上开了他的第一场新书签售会。

因为工作耽误，Ben最后火急火燎地赶到会场的时候，当天的活动差不多都已经接近尾声。远远地，Ben看到Matt戴着一副浅色玳瑁眼镜，认真地为别人签画的样子，突然间就好像被什么东西在心脏上敲了两下。他远远地看着Matt并没有很好地打理过、甚至可以说有些凌乱的金发，看着他在双被土里吧唧的眼镜遮掩下仍光彩熠熠的蓝眼睛，看着他和漫迷交流时候露出的阳光般灿烂的笑容，以及被夸奖的时候略显腼腆的样子，觉得这一切都可爱极了。

然后，在A社工作室的那次碰撞，对Ben来说其实已经是第三次遇见Matt，也是他第一次真的站到对方面前。这天，Ben恰巧有一些事情来工作室，早早地结束工作之后，已经混了十成脸熟的他就在工作室惬意地喝了个下午茶，然后四处闲逛。不经意间，Ben远远的看到Matt从大门进来。他想要认识他，于是故意设计了一次偶遇。只是最后事情超出了Ben的计划——他并没有打算将Matt撞倒在地，同样的也没想到自己友善的笑容似乎把对方吓了一跳。

这真是一次糟糕的开场白。Ben很少在社交上遭遇这种挫折——他甚至都没能和Matt说上几句话，更罔论做一次令人印象深刻好感倍增的自我介绍。至于有一天他终于知道那次真正的初遇的确让Matt印象深刻，但距离好感还有一段不容忽视的距离，则是后话了。

总之，之后对于Ben来说，Matt就像是一个偶尔会出现在他视野里，但却始终找不到机会接近、亦或者是以为足够接近却最后发现并不是那么回事的存在，用一种现象来形容那就是海市蜃楼。Ben是一个魅力十足的家伙，从来不做热脸贴冷屁股的事情，要是对方不感兴趣，他也从不会死缠烂打。但是在Matt这个漫画家身上，那些道理突然就行不通了。Ben不知道这是怎么回事，他觉得Matt似乎刻意躲着他，但他的直觉又始终在强调对方并不讨厌自己。

有时候Ben会陷入一种烦恼当中——每次当他远远地看见Matt对别人展露出纯真灿烂的笑容的时候，他就更觉得自己头顶上阴雨连绵。这种情况超过了Ben的预期，让他萌生退意，质问自己为什么要自寻烦恼，变成一个优柔寡断的蠢蛋。但是每一次当他觉得这事情就该这么了了，他总是会瞥见Matt偷偷投向自己的目光，然后在四目相接的时候，对方又会像一只受惊的小动物一般将视线瞬间挪开。每当这个时候，Ben就会试图过去搭话。他想知道Matt究竟对自己是什么态度。当自信占据着Ben的大脑时，他很确信Matt对自己有意思，至少心存好奇。但是当他走到足够近的地方，Matt总是能以迅雷不及掩耳之势就各种理由逃开，更要命的是每次那些理由总是那么地顺理成章，就算Ben笃定那是刻意的行为，只要回头想第二次就会产生动摇，心想那真的是欲擒故纵，还是纯粹的不感兴趣？

在这种若即若离当中，一晃眼就过去了好几年。期间Ben短暂地和别人有过几次交往，但总是多少心不在焉，不能长久。而对于Matt，至少就Ben关注的范围内，他也没发现对方和什么人结出了爱情果实。

然后，就像是幸运女神终究看不下去一样，Ben得到了一个让他无法拒绝的好机会。这一天，他接到了一个电话，是他的朋友打来的。

“你能帮我顶下班吗？”

Ben听到电话那头传来语气诚恳的请求，以及背景里有些可疑的笑声。于是Ben知道，那家伙肯定又想翘掉工作和狐朋狗友寻欢作乐去了。本来，Ben是想找个理由拒绝，因为今天是新期刊上市的日子，再加上正值时装新品发布前夕，工作本就比较忙碌，好不容易有一天休息的Ben只想去楼下星巴克买一大杯咖啡，然后捧着新刊美滋滋地荒废掉整个下午。

不过Ben心里的这份计划书在电话那头报出工作内容的时候立刻碎成一堆屑沫。

“哪儿？我没听清。”Ben的语气里透出一丝紧张和兴奋，“再说一遍。”

“……就在杰克逊大街和十七大街的拐角，你那儿开过去有点儿远但是拜托了！救我一命兄弟必定铭记终生。”

“行了行了，你欠我一只纪念版夜魔侠雕像。”

说完，Ben抄起车钥匙就冲了出去。

下午两点，十七大街三十九号二楼的工作室。工作内容是漫画模特，漫画家叫Matt。

“你应该听说过那个漫画家，就是之前拿过新人奖的那个金发的家伙。”

Ben当然知道Matt。他不仅知道Matt，还知道了很久，久到他觉得今天就是上帝的旨意。

他得抓住这个机会去和对方摊牌。如果结果是好的，那他会直接往前跨一大步，权当是补偿之前浪费的时间。

***


	3. Chapter 3

Matt一步步往后退。

他的眼镜掉在地上，可能已经在两人凌乱的脚步下粉身碎骨了。哦那副眼镜他戴了几年了，是一个价格不菲的品牌，是他特地为了自己的第一场签售会买的。玳瑁色的，他不喜欢，但是他的编辑说他应该打扮一下。

我在想什么？Matt的思维像是断了线的风筝一样在天上四处乱飘。他尝到烟草味，浓烈而且辛辣，就像是夏天。他感受到那双手——比他以为的更加有力——此时此刻正在他的后腰上下抚摸，一点点地越来越往下……

“呜呜呜”肺里的氧气越来越少，Matt用力推搡那个勾着他后脑勺，正在他嘴里四处掠夺的大块头。

抗拒起到了作用，Ben放开了Matt。两人气喘吁吁地看着彼此，看着对方眼睛里自己的影子。

这个情形远超过Matt的预期。他甚至觉得有些恍惚，就好像这一切都是来自于某种虚无缥缈的，某种他脑海里的想象。

我一定是在做梦。Matt想。不然的话为什么他会在这里？

Matt想要接触到Ben，在那个他撞进对方怀里的意外之后，他就开始这么想了。但是在思想变成行动的这条线上，Matt从来没有再往前多走一步。他并非没有想过眼下的情形——在某些Matt藏得最深的梦里，他们拥抱过、亲吻过。但是当太阳升起的时候，Matt就退回到他应该在的位置上，他的安全窝里。他是一个无趣的漫画家，他的魔法只存在于画纸上。当那些东西变成三次元的时候，事情就会变得滑稽可笑，就像他那副玳瑁色眼镜一样。

他一直觉得，他和Ben处在两个截然不同的世界，差异之大就只有在幻想中才会产生交集。

就像现在。

Matt看着Ben那双暖棕色的眼睛。

幻想眼看着就要破裂了。Matt不知道自己眼下是何种表情。他在Ben的眼睛里只能看到自己模糊的影子，而且那个影子正在一点点变淡。

“我……”对方欲言又止，空气里弥漫着尴尬的沉默。

梦要醒了吗？可是我不想这么快醒过来。

Matt沾着颜料的手抚上那张无比英俊的脸孔，在Ben的脸颊上留下了一抹色彩。

漫画家捧着模特的脸颊，就像是在膜拜天神的雕像。他们在静谧中对视了一会儿，然后，漫画家踮起脚，带着一种虔诚，将自己的吻轻轻地落到对方唇上。

***

Matt没有料到Ben会到他的画室来。他约的是另一个模特，一个他不知道姓名，也不太记得长相，只是在工作簿上随手翻到的家伙。

这是Matt头一次接到关于超级英雄世界大事件的核心连载。不像是他之前画的那些故事，这一次他只负责作画。剧本以及一些基础设定都已经完备，Matt要做的就是将那些文字变成栩栩如生的画面呈现到读者面前。

这是真正的工业生产。

Matt作为流水线上的一个半新员工，他不想把事情搞砸了，所以头一遭地他决定雇一个模特，让他能够更好地在草稿阶段就把文字上的部分内容用现实手段进行考察和审视。

“这里是所有和工作室签过合约的模特名单。”编辑告诉Matt，现在是忙季，模特的价格比其他时候更昂贵一些，“当然也有窍门可以比较早也比较便宜地雇到一些。”

Matt没听进去。他的注意力都在那本名册上。

“他叫Ben……”

Matt注意过那个人。从他头一次被那个大个子撞倒的时候开始，他就注意到他了。只是对方从来都没有“注意到”自己罢了。就像他们初次见面时候对方的开场白那样。

原来那个人叫做Ben。如此平凡的一个名字，就像是漫画里作者懒得安排剧情的背景板。

“你决定好了吗？这么快？虽然是做漫画参考但是钱也要花在刀刃上啊。”编剧的脑袋凑了过来，看到Matt翻看的那一页，“唔，你小子眼光不赖，Ben人高马大的的确是完美的超级英雄参考。他好像是个漫画迷，不错哎，请他穿参考用的制服的话应该也不会拒绝。”

但是编辑的话让Matt莫名慌了神。

他想起来初次相遇时候对方的无礼，想起来编辑曾经给他卖过的“Ben很和善”人设以及之后他亲自体验过的犀利眼神，想起自己几度在偷瞄的时候被对方抓了现行的尴尬……Matt立刻头摇得跟拨浪鼓似的。

“不。不不不。不是这家伙。”

他拿着名册快速翻了几页，随手指了一个说：“我觉得这个更合适。”

“好吧。”

***

好吧……

所以现在该怎么办？

Matt踮脚吻上去的时候什么都没有想。然后现在，他已经什么都想不了了。

他不太确定他们是什么时候开始拉扯彼此的衣服，又或者是谁先动的手。他只记得他回吻Ben，然后Ben就再也没放开过他。他们在画室里挪动着，几次都差点绊倒彼此。

“那边……嗯……那边的沙发……”

空气是那样灼热，每一寸呼吸都像是夏日里迈阿密的热浪。Matt的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，分不清究竟是他先想到了那张破沙发，还是他只是顺着Ben的眼神点头允许。

身上的T恤套过头顶，然后被随意扔到地上。脚上的套脚鞋也不知什么时候蹬不见了。他们一路往沙发那边移动，一边手忙脚乱地去解对方的皮带。他们始终吻着对方，半闭着眼睛，将对方锁在自己朦胧的视野里。他们停了一下，踢走掉到地上的裤子，然后继续他们的跋涉。

Matt的小腿靠到某个柔软的障碍，然后他失去平衡，倒在那张老旧的皮沙发上。Ben欺身，一手撑在沙发的边缘，一手摩挲在Matt尖俏的下巴。

漫画家顺着模特手指的力道抬起头，露出脆弱的脖颈。后者一边吮吸亲吻，一边轻声问着。

Ben的动作很温柔，Matt一边抚摸着男人的头发，一边体验着这种巨大的差异——温柔的，以及压在他腿根的，他能清楚感受到的那处巨大。

哦上帝。他们才见了面没多久。

但谁知道呢。Matt不想去思考这背后的伦理道德，也不想去考虑之后会怎样。他只确信一件事情，就是眼下、现在、时钟指针走动的每一步，都是一种浪费。

所以他用行动代替了回答。他伸手将Ben的大家伙从布料背后释放出来，一边缓慢地将他们靠在一起上下抚摸，一边腿往两侧分得更开，好让彼此贴合地更紧密一些。

伴随着期许，更多重量压到Matt身上。房间里只剩下亲吻与呼吸的声音。

***


	4. Chapter 4

“嗯……你这里有……吗？”

Ben覆在Matt身上，一边亲吻着怀里人的后颈一边问。

他没有做准备。他也没有。Ben没想到他们会进展到这一步——他原本以为一个拥抱，一个不被推开的吻，就等同于今天的胜利了。而Matt则根本没想过今天会是Ben叩响画室的门。

Matt知道Ben在问什么。安全套、润滑剂。不。他没有这些东西。这里是工作场所，这张沙发是他站累了稍作休息的地方。他没有在工作室存放那种功用的私人物品的习惯。

但是他们的确需要有什么东西来帮个手。

“那里……呜……那里有冰箱。你去找一下。”

Matt趴在沙发上一动不想动。他们刚才就着对方的手释放了一次。或者说是他释放了一次，至于Ben，Matt不是那么确定。

Matt已经很久没和谁做爱了，在过去一段时间里，他的工作给了他不少压力——从一个今天不知明日、有一茬没一茬的投稿画者成为一个真正签署了长期协议的约稿漫画家，他的项目册上开始一点一点地添上了大大小小的截稿日。

这是件好事。说明他的事业终于步入正轨，成为这个产业链上开始发光的一环。

但随之而来的也有许多烦恼。其中一项就是他自己的时间越来越少，在工作室或者图书馆或者书店的时间越来越多。他的确需要好好放松一下，或者有可能的话，展开一段新的恋情？

想到这里，Matt的脸烧得更厉害了。他开始有点担心自己的表现，他觉得自己给对方留下的印象或许不怎么样。也许我该给他来次口交，Matt心想。他不认为自己是很有技巧的人，不过对于口交这件事，他觉得自己应该也不是那么差。

Ben的声音打断了Matt自寻烦恼的遐想。

“我没找到更好的，也许就这些凑合下吧。”

Matt转过头，看到Ben一手拿着一只马克杯，另一只手里捏着一只鲜鸡蛋……

“唔，这东西可能不是很好用，”Ben将马克杯伸到Matt面前，白瓷杯子里面有一点浅黄色的液体，是Ben在冰箱里找到的喝剩下的果汁，“蛋清稀释过应该会好一些。”

然后Matt完全没把这些话听进去。他转过头的时候，就看见Ben赤裸完美的躯体，以及跨间那根精神奕奕、傲视群雄的家伙——正如Matt所怀疑的那样，之前那顿手活对Ben来说似乎连前菜都算不上。  
“隔壁倒是有间淋浴……之后也能勉强冲个凉吧……”Matt看着Ben将蛋清打到杯子里，然后把蛋黄和壳扔到垃圾桶。我在说什么……Matt觉得自己脑子里乱糟糟的。这不像是我的风格……他想。Matt不是那种随便的人，总的来说对没有未来的一次性约炮虽也不算抵制，但远非他的首选。如果可能的话，Matt更希望有一段循序渐进的感情，只不过他总是顾虑太多，经常驻足不前。

就像面对眼前这个英俊的家伙，有好多次Matt觉得自己差那么一丁点儿就会走过去问他。听他亲口说自己叫什么名字，又或者说些其他的，比如他们头一次见面的时候自己真的矮到对方从楼梯上下来都没看见吗？

不对不对！Matt拼命把脑海里这些乱七八糟的东西挤出去。他不想扫兴，但是眼下，他有点儿后悔了。他觉得现在这个情况超过预期太多——当自己的命根子抓在别人手里来回爱抚撸动的时候是一回事，当那些电流过去消失在空气里之后，那就是另外一回事了。Matt发现自己离开安全窝太远，并且他开始忍不住思索今天这场性爱过后他和Ben之间会怎样。

不知道是Matt脸上晴雨反复的表情太过明显，还是Ben有未卜先知的超能力，总之高个子男人放下手里的马克杯，一把将Matt搂进怀里。

“你心不在焉？”他说，“在想什么？”

Ben的声音很轻柔，就好像是对着一个交往许久的恋人说话那样。他一边说话，一边不安分地在Matt的后背、腰窝，臀瓣上来回抚摸。手指沿着身体曲线在每一个凹陷处挑逗地轻轻戳弄，痒得Matt忍不住咯咯笑。

“没什么。”Matt不知道该怎样回答。他想了更远的时候，可是Ben呢？Ben会怎样回答他？Ben希望他们的关系就仅此一回，还是拥有更多一些，属于未来的夜晚？不，他没把握，他不想把Ben吓坏了。他是个成年人，他知道自己此时此刻在做什么。尽管Matt希望自己和Ben能在将来有更多一些了解，但是这不代表着假如Ben不想的话，Ben就亏欠他什么。

所以，还不如就暂且将今天当成一次久违的放松。Matt这样想着，随口编了句说：“没什么，我就是觉得你调颜料的姿势实在是太外行……嗷！”

Matt没料到Ben在他的屁股上拧了一下，力气还不小，雪白的臀尖顿时红了一片。还没等抗议，Matt就被Ben强硬地吻住了。

抱怨在舌头的肆虐中消散。Ben近乎啃咬的凶蛮而且霸道的吻让Matt着实应接不暇。好几次他甚至觉得Ben的舌头舔到了自己的喉咙！

力气就像肺里的氧气一样被这个吻消耗、抽干。最后当他们的唇分开的时候，几缕银丝还挂在彼此的唇瓣之间。

Ben露出一个又痞又坏的笑容，就像Matt初次见到Ben并且撞击对方怀里的时候一样。

“调颜料的姿势外行没关系，只要能画上颜色就行了。”说着，他留下一串旖旎的吻，从Matt的鼻尖、嘴唇、下巴、胸口，一路往下，直到肚脐和小腹。

Matt双手搭在额上，遮住自己的视线。我现在一定脸红得像只虾子，Matt一边想，一边感受着Ben将他的双腿抬高，再抬高，直到它们挂到Ben宽实的肩膀上。

之后的事情就像那只马克杯里面的液体一样，浑浊的，不容易理出头绪。Matt感受到Ben将那些滑腻的液体倒了一些出来然后掬到他腿间身后那个隐秘的洞穴处。Ben试着给Matt润滑，非常温柔而且有耐心地用手指开拓疆土。

“如果你觉得后背比较方便的话……没关系。”Matt不知道自己怎么会说出这些羞耻的话。从Ben的动作和自己下体的感觉上，Matt明白那些自制的简易润滑剂并不好用。Ben为了Matt着想将蛋清稀释了，但如此一来液体的附着力又变得太差，大部分都直接沿着皮肤流到沙发上。

Matt其实不是太喜欢后背位，他觉得做爱的话能看到彼此的脸会更好。但是他还是推了推Ben，然后在对方让出一些空间之后翻了个身，将自己毫无防备地完完全全交到对方手里。

***


	5. Chapter 5

当Ben进来的时候，他们都长长地叹了口气。

Matt其实并不太舒服——他感觉胀痛，甚至产生错觉，觉得如果Ben现在就开始动的话，也许他会裂开。放轻松，慢慢呼吸，他跪趴在那里一个劲儿地对自己说。

“很疼吗？”

Ben的声音冷不丁地从后面传来，带着烟草和古龙水的气味，将Matt平凡到甚至有些矮小的身躯笼罩在自己身下。一些温暖的气流打在Matt的后颈和耳廓上，修长的手指握住Matt开始轻轻撸动。

从下而上的快感分散了Matt的注意力。后穴的疼痛变得不那么引人注意，就好像被一股温柔的力量逐渐推开。

“我觉得可以了。”

话音刚落，Matt的脸就被一股坚定甚至有些强势的力量掰过去，烟草的气息迎面而来。

人高马大的Ben凑上前，顺势吻住眼前那两片微微张开的唇，吸吮、啃咬、攻城略池。他感受到怀里原本还有些紧绷的躯体渐渐软化，于是开始慢慢地挺动。

还是有点儿疼，但在那之后获得的快乐足以弥补钝痛带来的不适。

Ben的尺寸实在是太惊人了。他几乎不需要用任何技巧，光是简简单单地插入就足以碾压到甬道内让Matt疯狂的那个点。不过Ben并不满足于这个，他希望自己能够给Matt留下深刻的足以让他铭记许久的印象和体验。

老实说，在Ben的计划里，他并没有算到现在这一步。在他第一次吻Matt的时候，他甚至都没有奢望两个人靠在一起撸上一发。不过眼下情况变了，不管这只是爱神的恶作剧、还是Ben曾经幻想过的那百分之一的可能变成了现实；不管今天的一切最后只是一场露水姻缘、还是Ben就此能够虏获他倾慕许久之人的心，他都要确保Matt会在很长一段时间里都记住眼下这一刻。

挺动的力道变大了，速度一点点加快。Matt的肠道已经适应了Ben的尺寸，顺畅地吞吃着男人那柄粗长的凶器。

Ben感受到这一点，于是往后退了一些，双手掐住Matt的腰跨开始大开大合地抽送起来。

很久没有一场酣畅淋漓的性爱，Matt的身体面对这样的攻势几乎没有任何招架之力。他的呻吟逐渐带上哭腔，随后在Ben用力顶到他最为脆弱的那个部分的时候变成小声尖叫，然后又在Ben带着些许恶意，故意对着那个位置的连续狠撞下，变成一种压抑在喉咙里的呐喊，就好像连呼吸也被那汹涌而至的快感夺去了。

Matt的身体彻底软了下来，几乎无法再支撑多一秒。他趴在沙发上，屁股高高翘起，原本雪白的臀肉已经因为情欲和Ben的撞击变成粉色。他甚至记不清自己在什么时候被Ben艹射了，喷得沙发上到处都是。Matt觉得身体已经完全不受自己控制，身上的每一块肌肉都痉挛着，绞紧的甬道一遍遍被Ben的坚硬如铁破开，被迫一直待在浪尖之上。

太多了……Matt哭喊起来，试图逃离，但手脚根本不听使唤。他全身像脱了力一般，只能任由高大强壮的凶手随意摆弄。他不记得自己何时改成了仰躺的姿势，只看见自己的小腿挂在Ben的肩头，脚趾因为强烈的快感而蜷曲。他看见Ben专注地、甚至有些凶狠地用力顶弄自己，又在自己企图求饶的时候吻上来，将那些含糊不明，分不清是抗议还是激励的话语悉数堵住。

“Matt。Matt。”Ben喊着怀中人的名字，要求对方当自己的情人。

Matt的视野早就被眼睛分泌出的生理盐水弄得一片模糊。太狡猾了。他气鼓鼓地想着，不过并不想放弃已经尝到的甜蜜。

“我喜欢你。”Ben更加卖力地挺动着。他喘了两口气，像是在鼓励自己一样。然后他再次吻了上去，说：“我很久以前就喜欢你了……只是一直没有说出来。”

“为……啊……为什么不……不说？”

“不知道。也许是怕你讨厌我。”

讨厌？为什么？难道就因为当初把他撞倒在地吗？虽然……虽然那次相遇的经历的确算不上美好……但话说回来，难道今天这样突然吻上来，就不怕惹他讨厌了吗？

Ben在这一刻才完全找回了自己。不等Matt存满力气张口抱怨，他就继续回归本色有些厚脸皮地说：“我想你是不是也有些喜欢我？一定是吧？你咬我咬得好紧。”

Matt的脸红得仿佛要滴出血来。Ben戳中了他心里的小秘密，还把它说了出来，实在是……太过分了。

Ben把这一切都看着眼里，Matt的害羞、Matt的他所不知道的小性子、还有Matt听到他说喜欢两个字的时候，眼底闪过的那抹惊喜。他不需要等待了，他已经知晓答案。

这个认知让Ben更加快乐，他加速冲刺，一遍遍顶在Matt的弱点上，最后在Matt尖叫着再次绞紧的时候释放出来，两人一起攀上顶峰。

拥抱、亲吻、依偎在一起，不厌其烦地重复那几个词。

倾慕。

喜欢。

爱。

然后，他们从那张陈年旧沙发一路又辗转到工作室角落里的床上。那是张简易的行军床，只在截稿日临近的夜里充当Matt的临时居所。它恰好就在那里，不惜冒着散架的危险拯救了摇摇欲坠的旧沙发。

他们热烈地亲吻。当彼此拥有之后，曾经那些羞涩的怯懦的情绪就像是天上薄薄的乌云，被热情和渴望的风暴吹得烟消云散。Ben将Matt抱在怀里，托举着漫画家由于缺乏锻炼显得有些单薄的身体。当Ben雄伟的柱体拍打到Matt的时候，他会得到一个短暂的战栗，就好像怀里的人突然又回忆起方才那段云雨。而当Ben五指修长的大手抚摸、甚至有些粗暴地揉捏和挤压那两团雪白弹软的臀肉时，他的肩膀得到了一记刺痛的啃咬。

他们是那样急切，没有掀开罩在行军床上的布匹，就直接滚了上去。他们贴地那么紧，就连空气都无法钻进躯体间的缝隙。Ben回到那个属于他的温暖的地方，倾听Matt发出的美妙声音，品味着那里面若有似无的痛苦，以及清楚明了的快乐。就像是Matt的画，复杂却也层次分明，冲突与协和完美地糅杂在一起，让人怎么都回味不够。

行军床在两人身下颤颤巍巍地摇摆着，发出持久顽强的抗议声。边上的白桦木书柜也被震动波及和连累。

书柜上掉下一本书，发出啪地一声，摊开在地。那是Matt出道不久时候的作品，也是Ben买的第一本Matt的漫画。掉在地上的漫画恰好翻到了某一页上。

那一页上，有Ben最喜欢的一句话，同时也是Matt煲过最大的心灵鸡汤：

抓住爱情——有时候你需要的就只是10秒钟疯狂勇气。

 

—完—


End file.
